Quien Fuera
by foldingcranes
Summary: Porque a Miguel le fascinan los desafíos. Vive por imposibles y obstáculos, por cosas difíciles de lograr y obtener. Perú, Chile. Latin Hetalia.


**Disclaimer:** Miguel (Perú) pertenece a Kuraudia y Manuel (Chile) a Rowein. Ambos son OCs vigentes en la comunidad de Latin Hetalia, no me pertenecen; _Quien Fuera_ es una canción del cantante cubano Silvio Rodríguez.

* * *

><p><em>Corazón, corazón oscuro<br>Corazón, corazón con muros  
>Corazón, que se esconde<br>Corazón, que está dónde  
>Corazón, corazón en fuga<br>Herido de dudas de amor._

Aún retumba en la habitación el eco de la puerta que Manuel azotó al salir enfadado tras otra discusión que en algún momento fue insignificante y tras escalar y subir de tono se tornó en una verdadera batahola de gritos e insultos, culminando en Miguel echándolo furioso y a Manuel yéndose, por alguna razón, terriblemente indignado.

Miguel se dejó caer en la silla, agotado, pasando el dorso de la mano por su frente y reclinando totalmente la espalda en la silla de su escritorio, los brazos colgando lánguidos a sus costados, la nuca apoyada en el borde del respaldar y la mirada fija en la lámpara del techo de su despacho.

Se sentía frustrado.

A veces, tiene la impresión de que no entiende ni un carajo a Manuel. A veces, tiene la impresión de que, lo que Manuel proyecta, lo que Manuel _dice_ y lo que Manuel _siente_, son tres cosas de ninguna manera interconectadas y cada una proveniente de una dimensión distinta. Y no puede evitar sonreír con amargura al darse cuenta de ello, inseguro de sí mismo y de Manuel, enrabiado al comprender que aún no puede entenderlo del todo a sabiendas de que, quizás, ni el mismo Manuel se entiende a sí mismo.

Incluso si Martín es capaz de leerlo como un libro _abierto_.

(O al menos, eso es lo que Miguel, en toda su frustración, ha observado por años.)

Y si no es frustración, si no es pena, si no es _rabia_, es un completo sentimiento de extrañeza. Porque a Miguel le fascinan los desafíos. Vive por imposibles y obstáculos, por cosas difíciles de lograr y obtener.

Manuel es un enigma que le fascina. (No que vaya a admitir eso.)

Pero, a la vez, le hace preguntarse _en serio_ si lo habrán dejado caer de cabeza al nacer. Porque el nivel en que Manuel se complica su propia existencia (y la suya, de paso) sobrepasa el límite de lo normal.

Suspira, sintiéndose cansado. La cabeza comienza a dolerle de tanto pensar y acaba echándose sobre el escritorio para tomar una_pequeña_ siesta. No tiene éxito, y se ve obligado a sentarse derecho y fijar los ojos en los folios de papel que tiene sobre el escritorio cada vez que alguien entra a hacerle alguna pregunta. Pero por mucho que fije los ojos en el video que está viendo en Youtube, o que pretenda que lee esos documentos tan importantes que le pidieron revisar, la somnolencia es cada vez más insistente, sus párpados cada vez más pesados…

Esta es la parte que más le gusta a Miguel de dormir. El momento en que los párpados caen despacio, las pestañas haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas, en que el cuerpo se siente ligeramente frío y lo obliga a acurrucarse en sí mismo. Cuando lo envuelve una especie de burbuja donde todo pareciera estar relleno de algodón, los músculos de su cuerpo relajándose totalmente, olvidando cualquier malestar que hubiese estado provocándole desazón.

Miguel improvisa una almohada hecha de papeles, descansa la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, cierra los ojos y _sueña_.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

–Perú –la voz de España vibra a través del bonito salón de estilo español–. Hijito, llegué y traigo una sorpresa.

Perú, desde el jardín donde hacia pasteles de lodo y hierba, inmediatamente alzó la cabeza al oír la voz de su padre. Sonrió emocionado, pero dubitativo, cómo preguntándose si había oído bien. Recién al segundo llamado se puso de pie con prisa y corrió por el pasillo de la estancia, entre torpe y ansioso, a lanzarse a los brazos de España.

España rió, con esa risa vibrante y contagiosa que suena rica y un poco vieja, que tiene tintes de discreto interés pero genuina alegría. Su mano cariñosa desordenó los cabellos de la cabeza de Perú antes de envolverlo en un caluroso abrazo.

(A Perú siempre le gustó eso, el calor de esos brazos fuertes y paternales, la seguridad de ese corazón sólido latiendo en ese viejo pecho. Ese beso fraterno en la frente, esas promesas escasamente cumplidas.)

–¿Y mi sorpresa? –Perú alzó la cabeza, sus ojos vibrantes de curiosidad–. ¿Dónde la has traído?

España volvió a reír, provocando que la sonrisa de Perú se ensanchara y que comenzara a dar saltos de emoción. Se puso de pie luego de haber estado acuclillado a su altura, y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta hasta colocar la mano en el pomo y abrirla.

La puerta se abrió despacio, ayudada un poco por la brisa, y Perú estiró el cuello como llama, ansioso por ver qué cosa se hallaba más allá del umbral.

… Allí, de pie y quieto, se encontraba parado un niño de expresión seria y ojos que a Perú le recordaron mucho a los de un gatito. Tenía un puchero descontento en la cara, el ceño fruncido y los brazos tiesos a sus costados. Se veía demasiado pequeño para su edad aparente.

–¿Te gusta? –España se acercó al niño, la sonrisa nunca desapareciendo de su rostro, y lo guió hasta a Miguel, dejándolos frente a frente–. Es tu nuevo hermanito. Se llama Chile.

–¡Chile! –exclamó Miguel, aplaudiendo con las manos del puro entusiasmo–. ¿Tengo que cuidarlo como los demás?

España asintió, dándole un pequeño empujoncito a Chile para que estuviese más cerca de su hermano mayor. Perú estiró una mano curiosa que acabó colocando en la cara del otro niño, aplastándole la nariz sin querer.

… la expresión de Chile ni siquiera se alteró cuando, en menos de un parpadeo, se llevó la mano de Perú a la boca y la mordió con _ganas_.

(Porque nadie notó ese dejo de miedo en sus ojos oscuros, ni el color rojo de sus mejillas por la vergüenza que le causaba un lugar tan extraño y aparentemente opulento.

Ni el sentimiento de pequeñez que le provocaba la sonrisa radiante de aquel niño extraño que ahora sería su hermano mayor.)

Perú rompió a llorar como el niño que era, siendo inmediatamente acunado por los brazos de su padre en un intento por calmarlo. Desde su pecho cálido, se enjugó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con su mano no lastimada y contempló entre adolorido y quizás un poco satisfecho cómo España regañaba a Chile por haberse portado mal.

Ninguno se imaginaba que Perú no desistiría de su afán por lograr tocar a Chile.

(Se ganaría un buen par de mordiscos más durante el proceso.

Pero el dolor de esos dientes infantiles en su piel no superaría su fascinación por sentirse desafiado.)

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

A Perú se le iluminaron los ojos cuando le anunciaron que la Capitanía General de Chile vendría a visitarlo luego de tantos años sin haberse visto. Con Chile, por un largo periodo de tiempo, sólo había mantenido contacto a través de cartas que tardaban cada vez más en llegar a su destino. La última vez que su hermano había venido, fue en busca de ayuda y algo de dinero para poder reconstruir las ciudades que los piratas le destruyeron.

(En esa ocasión, Perú lo ayudó gustoso. Pero no logró comprender por qué Chile simplemente no le pidió ayuda a España. ¡Papá seguro lo habría ayudado de inmediato!)

Se sentó en su sillón favorito a esperar, contento de poder recibir una visita. ¡Le encantaban las visitas!

(Aunque, por aquellos tiempos, de muchos sólo oía susurros y rumores.)

La puerta se abrió cuando Perú se encontraba distraído, chirriando con suavidad, dando a paso a la figura delgada y pequeña de Chile.

Su mirada se encontró con la de él–

(Por un segundo, Perú se preguntó si Chile siempre había tenido esos ojos, o si algo había cambiado en ellos durante el transcurso del tiempo. Eran demasiado intensos.)

–los labios de Chile se elevaron apenas en una curvatura, convirtiéndose en una apenas sonrisa suave.

–Tengo nombre ahora, Perú –alzó el mentón y por primera vez, Perú pudo observar un entusiasmo vibrante en sus ojos–. Y vengo a preguntarte si quieres uno también.

(Allí, con esa dicha tan fresca, con ese destello tan joven y esa sonrisa secreta, Perú percibió más allá de aquel niño desprotegido de semblante serio. Perú, por primera vez, miró a Chile a los ojos y _vio_.)

Y Perú quiso decir _no, no, no_. Quiso negarse en esa ocasión, y en la siguiente, y en la que siguió a esa. Quiso refugiarse en el amor profundo que sentía por su padre, en el cobijo de su gloria colonial, en la cirscunstancia de su título, su nombre y su aparente paz.

Quiso huir de los tambores de guerra hasta que sonaron cerca de su oído, su propia gente cantándole verdades que parte de él se había negado a ver por lealtad al seno paterno.

El día que llegaron aquellas verdades, que sus hermanos pusieron un pie al frente para alcanzar algo más grande que ellos mismos. El día que Chile volvió a ofrecerle clamar un nombre y le extendió la mano, Perú aceptó.

(Al eco de la voz de Martín, frente a miles de soldados, y con un miedo camuflado bajo un manto de emoción e incertidumbre, Manuel cogió la mano de Miguel con inusitada gentileza y le describió al oído las bondades de la libertad.

Y Miguel, con todo el miedo, con toda la inseguridad, le creyó.)

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

Una mano en su nuca, un instante profundo, la tibieza de los labios de Manuel moviéndose contra los suyos y los últimos vestigios de inocencia como funeral improvisado de su infancia. Sólo el silencio cómodo es testigo, con el rumor de los uniformes militares que caen al suelo y la gracia de la cama que se hunde cuando se echan sobre ella. Miguel ha besado a otros antes, y Manuel también.

(El encanto y la fuerza de Catalina encandilaron de manera pura a Miguel por años, hasta compartir un beso que le supo al recuerdo de un lugar cálido y seguro, sus brazos un refugio sereno para cada remezón del inconsciente. Francisco fue juegos infantiles, sonrisas y cosas que no se sentían del todo claras. Francis fue una curiosidad divina y una enseñanza de vida que quizás recibió de manera pronta.

Y de repente, Manuel le quema.)

La luz se cuela por las cortinas y les abriga los torsos en plena tarde, regalándoles un calor ligeramente pegajoso pero no lo suficiente para llegar a ser molesto. El silencio se esconde un segundo, con la aparición del tintineo de botones y medallas al caer las chaquetas de ambos, las espuelas escandalosas de las botas en el piso, el roce de las ropas abandonadas. Entre ellos, Manuel lo invita aunque no sea su cama, aunque Miguel sea el amo y señor de aquel espacio tan lujoso –donde las paredes están tapizadas, la cama es de caoba y las sábanas de seda–, lo invita a acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, lo invita con la yema de los dedos recorriéndole la espalda, con los labios que no abandonan los suyos y funden a Miguel en ese beso que parece no acabar nunca. Y Miguel _suspira_ cuando, al fin, tras roces y caricias y una cercanía dolorosa que no pretende ser suficiente, se une a él. Entra en el cuerpo de Manuel para quedarse, embistiendo con ansias al sentir el rastro que las uñas de Manuel, aunque cortas, dejan en su espalda.

El sudor le resbala por el espinazo, el caldo de calor en el estómago lo sofoca de la manera más placentera posible. Miguel pega su frente a la de Manuel y _sonríe_. Sonríe ingenuo, atontado y contento. Sonríe con los labios pegados a los labios de Manuel, con los ojos fijos en los ojos de Manuel.

Y por un instante, tan profundo como el primero, pero más íntimo que todo lo que hayan vivido antes, Manuel sostiene su mirada, con su frente aún pegada a la de él, las narices de ambos rozándose.

Le regala una sonrisa.

(Acurrucado en su pecho, con el corazón latiéndole a prisa, Miguel escucharía entre fascinado y nervioso los murmullos y promesas de Manuel, el juramento solemne de una libertad posible junto a él. Una promesa estrecha allí, bajo el sol y entre las paredes de esa casa en las islas Chincha.)

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

El polvo le sabe amargo en la boca, le seca los labios y le nubla la vista, mezclado con la sal de las lágrimas y el frío de la tierra que ensucia su frente, la punta de su nariz, sus rodillas y sus piernas, los botones dorados de su uniforme y el cinto de su espada, y esas botas lustradas por otros, esas que tanto usó––

Miguel llora el fuego.

Miguel llora el fuego, llora la herida sangrante de la derrota y el humo negro de las páginas y páginas de gloria que se transforman en cenizas perdiéndose en el viento. Miguel llora las lágrimas de las mujeres, de las viudas, de las hijas. Llora la sangre en las heridas de los soldados, el ácido de rabia que le corroe, el dolor de una guerra que nunca debió suceder.

Llora la humillación, la derrota y el haber cometido el error de haber querido tanto a Manuel.

(Llora la frialdad de su mirar, el estoicismo de su rostro. Llora su espalda erguida, su mano en el cinto, sus labios secos pidiéndole que se rinda con ese tono de voz tan aparentemente plano que adquirió en algún momento.)

Miguel llora, hasta que llorar se vuelve cansino y poco saludable. Para en el momento en que la rabia toma su boleto de turno y cultiva un escozor de odio horroroso en el estómago.

Porque por años, _y años_ contemplaría a Manuel como una máquina sin sentimiento de culpa ni arrepentimiento aparente. Lo vería como la persona que lo aplastó dentro de un puño hasta hacerlo caer y estrellarse de cara con el suelo frío.

Tanto odio sentiría, _tanta_ rabia, qué por un momento habría olvidado haberlo querido. Atrás habría quedado su sonrisa discreta y el calor de su cuerpo bajo el de Miguel. Atrás el brillo juvenil de sus ojos extiéndole la mano para correr. Atrás la dulzura mutua de la infancia.

(Ese olvido, al final, sólo les hizo más daño.

Pero una nación herida, es una nación dolida.)

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

Miguel está de pie.

No firme. No seguro. No completamente sano. Pero _está_ de pie.

(Y tardará en sanar, y sentirá dolor, pero no quitará la mirada de al frente ni los pies de su presente.)

Está de pie, aprendiendo a sonreír de nuevo con ganas y sin angustia. Aprendiendo a vivir con una herida que su gente trata de curarle con todo el fervor posible. Está de pie, con más ganas que nunca, con un saludo cálido para cada país. Luego de su reintegración, no le toma mucho tiempo volver a hacerse el hábito con las reuniones.

Ríe, conversa, bebe café, bromea y se hace líos cuando tiene que exponer. A veces, hace como que toma apuntes pero en realidad está garabateando llamas y, cuando Catalina lo nota, sólo sacude la cabeza y se predispone a compartir sus apuntes con él luego. Miguel siempre deja las reuniones en grupo, ni muy temprano ni muy tarde. Por lo general se va directo por un café con Catalina, invitando a quién desee sumarse.

Lo único negativo de aquellas ocasiones es Manuel.

(Miguel apenas lo nota y jamás de manera consciente, pero la mirada de Manuel reposa en él cada vez que hace un gesto, cada vez que sonríe. La aparta disimuladamente cuando siente que Miguel podría descubrirlo.)

Manuel es el primero en marcharse, siempre. No hace más que rechazar invitaciones y escupir excusas sencillas y sobrias para disuadir a los demás de invitarlo a divertirse. Se excuda en el trabajo, jamás entabla conversación trivial, nunca sonríe y tiene un aire de superioridad que a Miguel le pone los pelos de punta y lo saca de quicio.

Acaba acorralándolo. Allí, a la salida de una de tantas reuniones de trabajo, cuando se asegura de que no hay nadie cerca. Coloca una mano a la altura de su rostro y con la otra le bloquea el paso, manteniéndolo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Resopla enfadado y lo mira a los ojos, fastidiado por la sútil manera en la que Manuel a rechazado otra invitación a compartir con ellos.

–¿Y tú qué demonios pretendes, ah? –la rabia le quema a Miguel y ya ni siquiera está seguro del verdadero motivo–. ¿Te crees muy superior a todos los demás, te crees que puedes ir por allí dejándonos de lado y mirándonos como cualquier cosa?

Manuel no responde.

–Contesta, Manuel –exige Miguel–. ¿Tan superior te crees que no tienes ni la amabilidad de hablarme?

Manuel sostiene su mirada, neutra, casi vacía. Perfectamente compuesto, perfectamente vestido y perfectamente ordenado. Se humedece los labios con disimulo.

–¿Terminaste ya o seguirás haciéndome perder el tiempo? –escupe cada palabra con calculada lentitud y Miguel no puede evitar sentirse automáticamente humillado. Hay una altanería, una soberbia, un _desprecio_ que Miguel percibe en esa sencilla pregunta–

(Tantas veces rechazado después de cada cortés invitación. Tanta tierra en las rodillas, tanto humo, pólvora y cenizas.)

–no dimensiona que ha golpeado a Manuel en la cara hasta luego de unos segundos. Primero siente los nudillos palpitar y observa completamente pasmado su puño, sintiendo como si se hubiese movido solo. Lo siguiente que hace es levantar la mirada, extrañamente nervioso, sólo para contemplar la sangre en el labio inferior de Manuel, cuya expresión facial no parece haber cambiado.

–¿Ahora sí? –Manuel alza una ceja. Miguel deja caer los brazos a sus costados, lánguidos.

Esa vez, siente la mirada de Manuel sobre su espalda, pero cuando voltea, él ya no está allí.

Presiona los puños con fuerza, la cabeza gacha. Tiene que tomar aire antes de volver con los demás.

(Tiene ganas de llorar.)

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

Estaban borrachos. Tan jodidamente _borrachos_, que Miguel no tiene ni idea de cómo pudieron acabar metidos en ese closet en casa de Martín. Lo último que recuerda es la campanada de la medianoche, una copa de champaña en su mano y el abrazo cariñoso de Cata deseándole un muy feliz año dos mil.

_Dos mil_, recuerda haber pensado. Se sintió viejo por un instante fugaz, hasta que rió con alegría y sólo se sintió contento por llevar una vida tan larga y plena. Cosas malas, cosas buenas. Con todo, Miguel se sentía en ese momento como un niño de nuevo, observando los fuegos artificiales y fascinándose con la simpleza de los colores. Cuando despegó la mirada del espectáculo, bajo la cabeza un momento para beberse toda la champaña de un sólo sorbo y giró la cabeza hacia un costado sólo para hallarse con la mirada fija de Manuel.

Manuel, bañado por la luz de los fuegos artificiales, pálido con la copa de champaña en la mano, tenía sus ojos almendrados contemplándolo con ese mismo aire estirado de siempre, pero aparentemente más serenos.

Miguel sonrió.

(Los últimos años habían comenzado a llevarse bastante decente.)

–¿Pediste tu deseo de año nuevo? –bromeó, no esperando en realidad recibir una respuesta clara de Manuel.

Grata fue su sorpresa.

–Sí lo hice –contestó Manuel, llevándose la copa de champaña a la boca para beberla de una sola sentada también–. Pero si te cuento, no se cumplirá. Así que no seas intruso y no preguntes que es.

… Miguel alzó una ceja.

–Vaya, hoy tienes sentido del humor –Miguel sonrió con sinceridad–. Oye, me agrada mucho que te hayas dignado a aparecer acá. Todos creían que ibas a apolillarte en tu casa o algo así.

Manuel se encogió de hombros, acercándose más a Miguel para poder conversar.

–La última vez que fuiste a mi casa... –comienza a Manuel–, me dijiste que sería bueno tomarnos un par de copas. Así que, ¿qué estás esperando?

Miguel parpadeó confundido, sin poder creerse que Manuel estuviese invitándolo para algo. O que Manuel estuviese recordando una de sus visitas de manera tan espontánea.

(No notó el temblor de sus manos, ni el color rojo de sus mejillas, ni el leve temblor nervioso de sus palabras.)

Miguel recuerda haberles servido a ambos––

––y ahora, la mano que sirvió copas para cada uno, presiona sobre una de las nalgas de Manuel con descaro, su otra mano recorriéndole los muslos con esas ansias que limitan en la torpeza, mientras Manuel hunde los dedos en el cabello de su nuca y lo presiona a su cuerpo como si estuviese tratando de fundirse con él. Miguel lo acorrala con la pared, respirando alcohol, clava los dedos en sus muslos, lo penetra con una fuerza que, estando consciente, no sabría muy bien que poseía. Miguel lo embiste con el cuerpo entorpecido pero firme, jadeando con los labios pegados al hombro de Manuel, ignorando el dolor del cabello que Manuel jala en su desesperación, sintiendo las piernas de Manuel fijas a sus costados, la mano de Manuel en su espalda, los suspiros, los gemidos y las palabras que no logra entender.

El corazón de Miguel late deprisa, dudoso pero contento. Extrañado y dolido, y anhelante pero _seguro_.

Algo cambió allí.

(El tacto de los labios de Manuel sobre su oído le murmura que es un cambio para _bien_.)

El sonido del teléfono resuena por todo el despacho, de golpe y porrazo, despertando a Miguel de una de las maneras más auditivamente violentas posibles. Aturdido, con un hilo de saliva corriendo por su rostro y los ojos aún a medio abrir, tantea con una mano torpe en busca de su celular y se lo lleva a la oreja al tiempo que presiona el botón para contestar.

–¿Alo? –saluda Miguel, con voz más lastimera de lo que pretendía sonar–. Estoy, um. Estaba trabajando.

–No es cierto –gruñe Manuel al otro lado de la línea–. Tu voz suena ronca y arrastras las palabras. Estabas durmiendo siesta, fresco de porquería.

–Oe –se queja Miguel de inmediato, recordando todo el malestar que le provocó la última discusión que tuvo con Manuel–. No me vengas con regaños, aún estoy enfadado contigo.

–Por eso te llamaba –Manuel suspira–. Ven cuando te desocupes y conversemos las cosas, ¿ya?

Miguel se pasa una mano por el cabello, descansando una vez más la frente en la superficie de su escritorio. Cierra los ojos algo frustrado, exhalando de manera cansada.

–No, Manuel –se lamenta Miguel–. Soy yo quién siempre va, soy yo el huevón que siempre va a tu casa y te pide disculpas y se encarga de que estemos en paz de nuevo. Oye, tú también la cagas–

–Es que tú no entiendes, Miguel –lo corta Manuel.

–¡Pues ayúdame a entender, carajo! –Miguel se exaspera, elevando la voz más de la cuenta. Se siente _abatido_, cansado de no poder entender a Manuel. Cansado de nunca saber qué quiere, de nunca saber qué siente, de nunca entender las razones tras sus enfados repentinos y sus azotes de puertas.

Al otro lado sólo se escucha estática y silencio, tras minutos de la última intervención de Miguel. Decepcionado, aparta el teléfono de cabeza por unos segundos, con la intención de colgar.

Hasta que vuelve a oír a Manuel.

–_Run Run se fue pa'l norte_ –recita Manuel, con apenas una suave melodía ligeramente desentonada. Miguel tiene que apegar la oreja al celular para poder oírlo–. _Yo me quedé en el sur._.

–¿Qué tratas de decir? –pregunta Miguel, con algo de lentitud. Hay silencio de nuevo, hasta que Manuel parece recitar un par de líneas más.

–_Al medio hay un abismo, sin música ni luz_ –el silencio se extiende un rato más tras lo último que dice Manuel, dándole a Miguel tiempo para absorber las palabras.

(_Al medio hay un abismo_.)

Miguel siente un nudo en la garganta.

–Quizás... quizás pueda ir luego –responde, de forma dudosa y con la voz algo quebrada, sintiendo el nacimiento de una sonrisa en su rostro, el corazón latiendo deprisa–. Pero sólo si me quieres explicar mejor las cosas, idiota.

Manuel se aclara la voz.

–Haré lo que pueda –responde Manuel, el tono plano y defensivo que suele usar para esas ocasiones ya no se percibe–. Ven para la cena.

–Claro –accede a Miguel–. Yo cocino.

–Tú cocinas.

(Con el teléfono aún en el oído y observando las nubes desde el alféizar de su ventana, al otro lado de la línea, Manuel sonríe.)


End file.
